DC: The Twelve Interdimensional Travelers
by AnimeRules4
Summary: During a sleepover with my five best friends, we see a strange light and it turns into a vortex that sucks us in and brings us to the world of Detective Conan. While we're there we meet some other friends/Classmates and encounter the B.O. on certian occasions, people even get SHRUNK!,what will we do..what will they do! and whats with this new school JISA -Before countdown to Heaven
1. Chapter 1: Vacation from School!

**Hey! I know I'm in the middle of writing 'Is this world real?', 'Dead Inside', 'Saving me', and 'Demon vs. Human' but….until recently I shared this laptop with my mom yesterday my mom's data was moved to her new laptop, and I stupidly tried to make changes to the laptop like making my account the administrator account and ended up deleting my account and forgetting my password so I can't access my chapters for the other stories….and they were really good too! any way until my dad fixes my laptop I won't be adding any chapters so anyway I have to many ideas in my head so I'm writing this story….plus I'm sick (These characters have some different traits than in real life, but their personalities will stay somewhat the same)….well enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter one: Vacation from school! **_

I was walking down the school hallway to my next class, my five best friends were chatting about the upcoming 8th grade dance.

"I swear Choir will be the death of me" I said with a sigh. My names Erin I have very dark brown hair that could be mistaken as black, hazel eyes, I'm Tall, I'm 13 and I have a short temper that most of the time is under control in public.

"Really? I thought Italian would" my friend Kathy said. Kathy has Black hair; she's 13 and has glasses.

"Talking about choir, why weren't you on the six flags trip?" My friend Keri said. Keri has blonde hair; she's 14 and also has glasses.

"I missed too many days of school so I decided to stay for the classes, but….my Asthma acted up so I had to go home" I replied.

"Wow, you must have had a Good Friday" My Friend Diana said. Diana has black hair and skin, wears glasses and is 14.

"Yea, on top of a three day weekend the only thing that would make it better was if I got transported to the world of Detective Conan." I said.

"You really are obsessed with that show" My other friend Rebecca said. Rebecca has black hair, has glasses, is tall like me (Taller) and is 13; she's also more like my sister than best friend.

"Yep! And proud of it!" I said with a huge grin.

"You know that's not very good for your health, watching the TV all day" Chloe said. Chloe has brownish-black hair, is 13-14, and sometimes wears glasses.

"TV? There's nothing good on TV, all the good shows have been taken off, I go on my laptop" I said. And everyone stared at me blankly. "W...What…?"

"Forget Detective Conan your addicted to the laptop" they all said in unison.

"Anyway…" Rebecca began "…you all coming over tonight, for the sleepover?"

"I am" I said.

"Count me in" Chloe said.

"Yea" Diana replied.

"I'll go" Kerri said.

"I'm going" Kathy answered.

"Good! I'm glad!" Rebecca said, and we all split up Kathy dragging me to Italian.

"I will not go! you can't make me!, I refuse!, Let go of me!" I yelled trying to break free.

"But we have that test today" Kathy said.

"Knife to my throat!" I yelled. And I could swear Kathy smirked.

_Later that night (Rebecca's house):_

"I….Hate….Home…Work…" I said putting my science textbook down. "That's why I never do it" and I collapsed.

"Yea…that's why you never pass any classes" Kathy said.

"Hey! It was only 3rd quarter! And besides, I passed Science and Italian!" I yelled.

"Your joking about Italian right?" Kathy and Chloe said.

"What was the grade?" Rebecca, Kerri and Diana asked.

"No I'm not joking and a C+ for Science and a D for Italian" I said.

"Still, you barely passed Italian any lower and you would have gotten an F" Kathy said.

"Whatever" I answered.

"H...hey…guys….w...what's that?" Diana asked.

"What?" we all asked.

"…That….light…" Diana said pointing to a bright bluish-green light.

"….what….is….it…?" I asked.

"…it's….pretty…" Kathy said and reached out her hand.

"No!" the rest of us yelled trying to stop her but it was too late, it turned into a huge vortex.

"I…is that…a black hole?" Kerri asked picking up her bag about to make a run for it.

The rest of us picked up our stuff about to fallow her lead, but the thing started to pull us in.

"I don't want to die! take the others!" Kathy yelled.

"Wow…thanks Kat" I said sarcastically and everyone else stared at her blankly.

The Vortex had winds that blew harder and harder pulling us in, eventually it got so strong that no matter how hard we struggled it proved useless, we were sucked in.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" I yelled.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Rebecca yelled.

"HELP ME!" Diana yelled.

"I HAD A BAD FEELING EVER SINCE I WOKE UP THIS MORNING!" Kerri yelled.

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME!" Chloe yelled.

"SPARE ME, TAKE THE OTHERS" Kathy yelled.

"TRAITOR!" the rest of us yelled.

I started to lose consciousness and I think the others started to as well because the screaming calmed down, and that's all I remember because the next thing I see is complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys!

**(Door opens and a boy with Blonde hair walked out on to the porch)**

**?: Yo! My names Christian pleased to meet you all *Bows like Kaitou Kid***

**?: What's with that bow? *Another boy with blonde hair walks out the door with chips***

**Christian: *Turns to face the other boy* Oh! Hey Trevor**

**?: you two are weird *A boy with dark skin and hair walks out of the garage with a pack of Coke***

**Christian and Trevor: Hey Jovon **

**?: really what was with that bow? * Another boy with dark walks out of garage with a pack Pepsi***

**Jovon:*Turns around fast* Dashaun! What's with sneaking up on me?**

**Dashaun: Sorry**

**Erin: *Walks up stairs* you four are weird.**

**Chloe:*Walks out of house with Doritos* what are you doing anyway?**

**Jovon and Christian: The Introduction**

**Kerri: *looks up from magazine* its taking forever Hurry up!**

**Rebecca: *from driveway –Playing basketball with another blonde boy-* yea! I want to meet the cast!**

**Diana: *hanging off of railing* hey are the mozzarella sticks done?**

**Chloe: no**

**Diana and Erin: *Sigh* no fair…I want mozzarella sticks**

**Kerri, Rebecca and Chloe: That's scary**

**Christian, Dashaun, Trevor, and Jovon: Please Enjoy! *bow like Kid***

_**Chapter Two: The Boys:**_

A boy with blonde hair and Amber eyes was walking down the hall of the music wing, seventh period just letting out for the day.

"Is it just me or is today going so slow…?" He asked with a sigh "….Not to mention Erin wasn't in today….not that it's a surprise but still…..plus Mrs. Peterson didn't look very good after the principle talked to her…." Just than two boys walked by both giving him sympathetic looks. "..And everyone has been looking at me weirdly…." He said and he bumped into someone. "….sorry….I didn't see where I was going…." He looked up. "…Dashaun…?" he asked and the other boy looked up.

"Oh! Hey Christian" Dashaun said.

"Do you know why everyone's looking sympathetic at me?" Christian asked.

"…you didn't hear…?" Dashaun asked looking at Christian like he has six heads.

"Hear…what…?" Christian asked.

"….Erin and five others went missing Friday night…." Dashaun said.

"..W…what…?" Christian stuttered.

"Meet me at the front entrance of Plaza after school at 3:30, I'll fill you in" Dashaun said and kept walking leaving behind a shocked Christian.

_**3:30 Plaza School front entrance (A/N: Erin: *Crawling on floor* …Too…lazy…to…write about school *Collapses on ground*…oh! You can continue…):**_

Dashaun walks up the block wearing dark blue jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket with red and black sneakers, he was carrying his red and black backpack across his shoulder **(A/N: Think of how a boy Pokémon trainer carries his backpack),** he looks at the entrance to see a depressed looking Christian who was wearing a dark blue shirt, black jacket, black jeans with black and dark blue shoes staring at the ground with his dark blue and grey bag next to him.

"Hey" Dashaun says walking up the path to the front doors.

"….Hey…." Christian replies looking up slightly.

"Come on everyone else is waiting at the baseball field" Dashaun said and walked to the back of the school with his hands in his pockets and Christian dragging his feet behind him. When they reached the baseball field there was four others, one eighth grader, another seventh grader like Dashaun, another sixth grader like Christian and a third or fourth grader.

"Hey" The other sixth grader said his blonde hair covering his blue eyes.

"Hey" Dashaun said.

"Can someone tell me what happened now?" Christian asked.

"Yea, but first lets introduce everyone" Dashaun said.

"My names Caleb" The Eighth grader said. Caleb was wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt, a red sweater and white shoes with his red backpack on his back.

"I'm Trevor" The Sixth grader said. Trevor was wearing a dark green shirt, black jeans and black shoes with his green backpack on his back.

"Johny" said the third-fourth grader. Johny was wearing a blue and grey shirt, blue shorts and black shoes with his brown bag on his back.

"Jovon" The Seventh grader said. Jovon was wearing a black hooded sweater over a grey shirt, black shorts and silver shoes with his Black and orange bag on the floor.

"Dashaun" Dashaun said.

"Christian" Christian said.

"Alright, Friday night Erin was staying at her friend Rebecca's house with four others" Caleb said.

"Apparently they were kidnapped because the room they were in showed signs of a struggle" Trevor added.

"It also seems, it happened around ten P.M." Dashaun added. The others stayed quiet and looked at the ground just then a blue light appeared in the center of them all causing them to look up.

"What is it?" Johny asked.

"Run!" Dashaun said. And they all picked up their bags about to run but the light turned into a vortex.

"What the F***!" Trevor yelled.

"It's a Freaking Black hole!" Johny yelled, they tried to run but the thing sucked them in.

"WHAT THE F***" Dashaun yelled.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" yelled Caleb.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Jovon yelled.

"HELP!" Christian yelled.

"MOMMY!" Johny yelled.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD YELL THAT JOHNY!" Trevor yelled.

**Erin: *Walks out of house eating an eggplant hero* well that's all for today.**

**Trevor: *Looking blankly at Erin* what's with all the cursing?**

**Erin: *Shrugs* **

**Ai: *Walks out of house and stares at Erin blankly* I doubt anyone would act like that if you disappeared.**

**Erin: *Huddled in the corner of the porch silently crying* **

**Johny: *walks up to Ai* good one *laughs***

**(All the boys look at Ai blankly, while the girls try to calm Erin down)**

**Dashaun: That was mean.**

**Johny: but true and you know it Dashaun, I would love it if that pig disappeared.**

**Erin: *Stands up and cracks knuckles* …Jo...hn…y *Sends daggers at Johny***

**Johny: *pales* I…I'm kidding.**

**Ai: *Chuckles***

**Erin: *looks at Ai* what are you doing here anyway? You do the fifth chapter's intro and Ending! *Covers mouth***

**Diana: *Sigh* you weren't supposed to say that**

**Erin: yea I know it slipped. *pushes Ai into the house***

**Ai: *look at Erin surprised* H...Hey…**

**Erin: *looks down at Ai* oh! that reminds me I'm going to make you pay for saying that.**

**Ai:*Pales* w…what do you mean..?**

**Erin: *Smirks Devilishly***

**Everyone: *Pales* Not good….she's planning something…**

**Erin: *Looks back* no just going to tell the person she has a crush on that she like them.**

**Conan: *chokes* She likes someone!**

**Ai: *pales* you wouldn't dare!**

**Erin: *Stares at Ai deadly* try me**


	3. Chapter 3: New Identities

**Erin: *walks down stairs (To basement) listening to IPOD touch***

**Rebecca: *looks over* Hey**

**Erin: Hey *Sits down on couch across from Rebecca***

**Rebecca: we meeting the cast?**

**Erin: No clue…depends on how I feel**

**Diana: *walks over with Chloe fallowing* Nothing like a game of Air Hockey….To calm you down…**

**Chloe: *stares at her blankly***

**Erin: was that what all the yelling was about?**

**Chloe: yep**

**Rebecca: Diana?**

**Chloe: yep**

**Erin and Rebecca: *Pales*….o….k….**

**Kerri: *Walks in* you did so mean it**

**Kathy: *Walks behind Kerri* No I didn't**

**Erin, Rebecca, Diana & Chloe: Hey Kerri *stares deadly at Kathy* …Traitor…**

**Kathy: I didn't mean it!**

**Erin: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, _IF_ I did the plot would be something like this story *smiles***

**(Everyone starts arguing)**

**Diana: *looks over* Here's the key:**

**Italic and Underlined for the TV/Radio**

**Bold is for English**

**Italic for thoughts **

**Underlined for notes, Documents, and Books**

**Bold and Underlined for Songs**

**Bold, Underlined, Italic for chapter titles.**

**Bold and underlined twice is for a flashback/going back to present time.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: New Identities:**_

(Erin's-my- POV)

My eyes flickered open but immediately shut closed, I moved my hand over my eyes.

"Daaammnnn, The suns bright today" I said and sat up.

The first thing I realized was that I wasn't wearing my green PJ's instead I was wearing Dark blue jeans, a black tank top, high heel boots, fingerless gloves with black and green stripes, my digital watch on my right arm, and a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off. Another thing I realized I was skinny instead of chubby and my hair was long and straight, also my mom's iPod Nano was strapped onto my left wrist, I had on my necklace that's a long piece of string with a ring that has a picture of a bear claw hanging off it, there were sunglasses on my head, and finally.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN A PARK!" I screamed luckily the park was deserted so no one heard me.

"Wait where is my bag is?" I asked and looked around I saw a Black and Bright green over the shoulder backpack on the ground next to the bench I woke up on. I picked it up and opened it and took out something's.

"IPod touch, Cell, Laptop, headphones, wallet, Clothes, Gun? Pocket knives? Compass, rings?, Necklaces…wait! These necklaces look familiar…what is this?" I took out a dark green folder and opened it, what I saw was a birth certificate, School papers, Awards, news paper pages, a note, directions, and photos. But on the birth certificate wasn't my name.

"Akari Yamasaki? Why is there a different name?" I asked myself, that name was on the School papers, Awards, News paper pages and note as well. I looked at the directions and the name on them was…familiar. "Hiroshi Agasa? That name….sounds familiar….It can't be…" The air filled with fog till it was so thick I could cut it with a knife. I saw a bright purplish light.

"What the hell is that?" I said and the light took on a form of a human girl around the age of ten.

"So you have awakened Yamasaki-san" she said.

"But I'm not…"she cut me off.

"Kami-sama has chosen this as your new life….a life as a seeker"

"A seeker?"

"You shall remember soon….go to that address and give the man the note, you must not reveal your knowledge of this world or your purpose in this world until the time is right"

"What is my purpose here? And where are my friends?"

"You have no need to worry about your friends they are safe, you shale know your purpose in time…until next time….Yamasaki-san" and with that she faded and the fog disappeared.

"What the f**** was that about?" a gust of wind went by and I shivered.

"ERIN!" a familiar voice yelled.

'_He should be in our world'_ I thought and turned around. "CALEB!" we both gave each other a high five.

"I'm so glad I found you, do you know where anyone else is?" Caleb asked.

"No, you're the first one I've seen since I woke up." I replied.

"Strange…hey, what's in the bag?" he asked.

"My IPod, my Cell, my laptop, headphones, wallet, Clothes, gun, pocket knives, compass, rings, necklaces and a folder with the information about a new identity."

"Wow….same as me…..do you have directions to somewhere too?"

"Yea, Hiroshi Agasa-hakase…you?"

"…same…."

"Weird"

"Where you visited by a strange person who turned into light?"

"You too?"

"I'll take that as a yes" He said police sirens filled the air.

"Crap! If the police catch us with Guns we'll be locked up for sure" I said looking around.

"We should go find this Hiroshi Agasa, now" Caleb said.

"The sirens are coming from the North we should go East" I said and started walking east. We were walking for what seemed like an hour but was probably a half an hour. We turned onto one of the side streets and in the distance I could see the Kudo mansion.

"He should be Conan right now" I whispered.

"what?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing" I said and walked up to the house next to the mansion, I walked up the path to the front door and knocked.

"This the place?" Caleb asked.

"What's your new name?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Ryousuke Hisakawa" the door then opened and an elderly man stepped out.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Agasa Hiroshi-san?" I asked.

"H-Hai?" Agasa said and I grinned.

(Rebecca's POV)

My eyes flickered open and I sat up.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, I looked around to see I was in a room.

"My Apartment" I turned to see a woman around the age of twenty-seven "mind telling me why you were in that alley way?"

"I…I don't remember…." I said.

"I see….what's our name?" She said. "I'm Mizunashi Rena"

'_Mizunashi Rena? Erin said something about someone with that name'_

**Flashback (third person):**

Erin, Kathy, Kerri, Diana, Rebecca, and Chloe were walking out of the school building the day just ending.

"….So it turns out the News reporter Rena Mizunashi or Mizunashi Rena was a member of the B.O. named Kir. But while trying to get away from the FBI she got in an accident and was sent to the hospital, she was put in a coma. Later on it's revealed that she is actually a CIA agent under cover…." Erin said "…oh! See you guys later this is my bus…"

"See ya" The other five said.

**Present time (Rebecca's POV):**

'_OH! Now I remember…wait that means…. IM IN A F****ING ANIME!...Cool"_ I thought.

"Well? What's your name?" She asked again.

"I…I'm afraid I…don't remember…." I said acting like I have amnesia and being sad.

"Oh! Well I found a bag with you, maybe there's something in there that can help you remember" she said and turned into the hallway and came back out with a Bright red and black over the shoulder backpack. She gave it to me and turned away. "You want anything? I have Tea, Juice, and Water"

"Oh, just some water will be alright" I said, she nodded and went to the kitchen. I opened the bag and saw quite a few…weapons? Some pocket knives and a gun. I saw a folder I took it out closed the bag and opened it. A birth certificate, School papers, Awards, Photos, A note, and News paper page. But the name was another.

"Here" Rena said handing me a glass of water and I took it. "You find anything?"

"Yea, my names Yamamoto Rei" I said.

"Do you have a place to go?" Rena asked.

"No, but I think I remember why I was in that alleyway"

"Why?"

"I got lost trying to find a family friend's father's cousin's grandma's niece's cousin's step-dad's friend's daughter." I said trying to make it as confusing as possible, which worked. "She should be about twenty-seven"

"Wow, that's confusing…what's her name?"

"Hondou Hidemi-san" I said and she looked shocked.

"You're her right?" I asked and she looked more shocked.

"H..how.." she asked.

"Here" I said taking out a photo and handing it to her. "You probably don't remember but we met before, to make it less confusing my dad and your dad were friends"

"I was about…eighteen in this photo" she said.

"I'm the four year old there" I said pointing to a four year old who looks like me.

* * *

**Rebecca: Yes! We met some of the cast!**

**Erin: and we meet a Detective freak, Creepy scientist, and three seven year olds next chapter!.**

**Conan and Haibara: *shoot death glares***

**Erin: *sweat drops* and we also find out where the others are…but probably not by their POV, maybe a text or phone call.**

**Kathy, Kerri, Chloe and Diana: no fair.**

**Caleb: where are the other boys?**

**Erin: who knows.**


	4. Crossover Idea

**Me: Hi, sorry but this won't be another chapter, for a while now I've had the Idea of writing a crossover for the animes Fairy Tail and Detective Conan/Case Closed. But I don't want the normal parings like for Detective Conan: Shinichi X Ran or Jimmy X Rachel, Heiji X Kazuha or Harley X Kirsten, Sonoko X Makoto. Or Fairy Tail: Natsu x Lucy, Erza X Gray, Gajeel X Levy, Wendy x Romeo. You know those, I want your opinion on who should be paired up with who for the crossover. I'm thinking of leaving some pairs like Natsu X Lucy but I'm not completely sure yet. If you don't mind please tell me in a review what you think the couples should be. If you haven't seen one of the two shows before I'd suggest you watch the one you haven't yet, there both in my opinion very good or if you don't want to watch you could just check out Detective Conan World's Wiki or Fairy Tail wiki.**


	5. Chapter 5: Why am I not surprised

**Trevor: *Walks out of water* ERIN! AREN'T YOU DOING THE INTRO?**

**Erin: *looks towards the ocean taking out the piece of watermelon from mouth* NO! IT"S HOT SHOT'S TURN! **

**Everyone: *look at her* who?**

**Erin: CALEB!**

**Everyone: oh!**

**Caleb: *stops eating ice cream* oh! That's right!**

**Agasa: *skipping around happily* I got screen time in the last chapter.**

**Erin, Rebecca, Caleb: *stares at him blankly* it was only like two lines.**

**Kir: I got more screen time *Smirks***

**(Erin grins and takes a deep breath) **

**Erin: SUMMER HERE I COME!**

**(Everyone cheers and dances)**

**Caleb: Erin does not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

**Diana: Here's the key.**

**Caleb: Italic and Underlined for the TV/Radio**

**Bold is for English and Caller ID**

**Italic for thoughts **

**Underlined for notes, Documents, and Books**

**Bold and Underlined for Songs**

**Bold, Underlined, Italic for chapter titles.**

**Bold and underlined twice is for a flashback/going back to present time.**

_**Chapter 4: Why am I not surprised:**_

(Erin-my-POV):

We sat in Agasa-hakase's living room, I was wondering where Haibara was but she was probably in school.

"So Hisakawa-kun you are Sayoko-chan's grandson?" Agasa-hakase asked.

"H-Hai" he answered.

"And Yamasaki-kun you are Sachihiro-san's granddaughter?" Hakase asked.

"Hai" I answered.

"Well, I'd be glad to let you stay here till you finish your studies" Hakase said with a smile.

"_Arigatō, Agasa-san" I said with a big smile on my face._

_"__Arigato" Caleb said._

"Agasa-san does anyone else live here?" I asked now thinking that I could be anywhere in the DC timeline.

"No, it's just me. But another relative of mine comes over with his friends every day they should be here soon." Hakase answered.

"Oh, how old is he?" I asked.

"How'd you know it was a boy?" Hakase asked blinking twice.

"You said 'his' before" I answered with a giggle.

"Oh right" He answered laughing in a weird way. "He's Seven"

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Edogawa Conan" Hakase answered.

"Ah, I can't wait to meet him" I said with a smile while I gently hit Caleb with my foot.

"I barely remember meeting someone with that name once, he was about three then I think." Caleb said.

"What are his friend's names?" I asked.

"Yoshida Ayumi, Kojima Genta and Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko" Hakase answered.

"Ah, Agasa-san, if it's alright with you. Neither I nor Ryo-kun has eaten since we got here so…." I said trailing off.

"Oh, right I'll make you something now" Hakase said.

"If it's not a bother" I said.

"Not at all" He replied.

"_Arigatō, Agasa-san" I said._

_"__Arigatō" Caleb said._

Hakase left for the kitchen leaving me and Caleb in the living room. I sighed in frustration and Caleb looked at me weirdly.

"Upset?" He asked.

"No just Annoyed" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Haibara didn't shrink yet" I said.

"So?"

"She's one of my favorite Characters in the DC series; the detective boys aren't complete without her sarcastic comments!" I explained.

"Whatever"

"Not to mention her and Conan make a cute couple"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"It's true!"

"I thought you wanted the detective guy and Karate girl to become a couple"

"Well, that was before I started to watch Fairy Tail, now I think he looks better with Cana"

"You mean the drunk?"

"She actually doesn't get drunk, well except during the start of the S class exams but that was due to depression"

"A detective and a drunk…..kind of weird….but whatever"

"To bad he can't meet her"

"Yea…too bad…so what's with your obsession with Fairy Tail?"

We then started to argue about Fairy Tail, most of it me saying it's not an obsession then him saying it is followed by him asking what's so great about Fairy Tail. The front door then opened and four kids walked in. They stopped in their tracks when they saw me standing above the couch yelling at Caleb.

"What's so great about it? What are you insane? Who doesn't like a show that has Magic, Guilds, No School, Mages kicking each other's butts in brawls, No School, A Guy who eats fire, A Red head who scares the crap out of practically everyone, No School, A Blonde who won't admit her feelings to a dense Fire eating Dragon slayer, An Ice mage who has a habit of st…"

"There's company" Caleb said pointing out the four kids by the door. I turned around and my eyes widened. There standing in front of me were the Detective Boys, the only one missing being a certain Strawberry-blonde shrunken Scientist.

"Ummmmm, hello?" The only girl of the group said nervously. The smallest boy (Conan of course) stepped forward protecting the other three.

"Who are you and where's Hakase I know for a fact this is his house" Conan said.

"First off, Nice to meet you too" I growled, then seeing the scared looks on the kids faces turned my voice back to normal. "My names Yamasaki Akari and this is my friend Hisakawa Ryousuke. Where staying here with Agasa-san during our say in Japan which the length of the stay depends on if we wish or not to finish our Studies here after a year's time length. Agasa-san is if that is the Hakase you speak of is in the Kitchen"

"Oh Conan-kun, Kids you're here already" Agasa-san said walking out of the kitchen. "Akari-kun, Ryousuke-kun your foods ready" I smiled then turned back to Caleb.

"We'll finish the discussion on the show later" I said. "Got that Ryo?"

"Whatever Kari" he said simply.

"Discussion?" The kids asked and I walked over to them, causing them to step back a little. I crouched down to their level, looked them over and smiled.

"Let me guess, Edogawa Conan-kun?" I said pointing to Conan.

"Y-yes" He said shocked.

"Sweet! I got it right!" I turned to Ayumi "Since you're the only girl here I guess your Yoshida Ayumi-chan?"

"Yep" She said and smiled.

"Hmmmm" I said turning to Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"Akari come on your scaring them" Caleb said.

"Kojima Genta-kun?" I asked pointing to Genta, Then pointed to Mitsuhiko "and Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Y-yea" They both said.

"I-I got It right?" I asked faking shock and the two nodded.

"Wow, that's the first time you got anything right" Caleb said.

"No it ain't!" I yelled.

"Yea, it is!" Caleb Yelled.

"SHUT UP RYO!" I yelled.

"Fine" Caleb sighed.

"Akari-kun, Ryousuke-kun your foods ready" Agasa-san said again.

"Ah, sorry Agasa-san" Me and Caleb said and walked into the kitchen.

"Hakase, you didn't say anyone was coming to stay with you." Conan whispered to Agasa-san, apparently in this dimension my hearing is sharper. That's how I heard what he said.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to stay with me" Agasa-san whispered back. "They suddenly showed up saying that Ryousuke – if that is his name – is the grandson of a distant relative of mine and Akari – If that's her name – is Ryousuke's childhood friend and the granddaughter of Sayoko-chan's childhood friend Sachihiro."

"Do you think they really are who they say they are?" Conan whispered suspiciously.

"No….well….not really Ryousuke said he remembers meeting someone named Edogawa Conan, but that's impossible…" Agasa-san said being cut off by Conan.

"Edogawa Conan doesn't exist" Conan whispered eyes narrowing.

"_Shit, I didn't think we would mess up so quickly" _I thought.

"What will we do Shinichi?" Agasa-san whispered.

"Keep an eye on them they may be connected to the men in black" Conan said.

"_If only you knew how wrong you are" _I thought. Then I sat next to Caleb who was staring at his bowl of Udon. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him. He looked over and I gave him a questioning glance which he just shrugged in answer. I rolled my eyes picked up my chop sticks.

"Thank you for this meal" I said and started eating, Caleb fallowing my lead. Hakase and Conan walked in and I momentarily stopped eating while Caleb continued, I rolled my eyes at Caleb then turned to Hakase.

"_Arigato Agasa-san, this is great!" I said._

_"__Thank you Akari-kun" he answered. I went back to eating but I felt Conan watching me. Soon me and Caleb stopped eating and we were back in the living room, I saw Genta looking through Caleb's bag and Mitsuhiko looking through mine. We raced forward and grabbed our bag from them and they looked up._

_"__Oi! Don't you know it's rude to look through peoples things without permission?" I snapped glaring at Mitsuhiko, and he looked scared again. I stopped glaring and sighed; I kneeled down to his level and ruffled his hair sending him a smile._

_"__Gomen, Mitsuhiko-kun" I said softly. "I just don't like people looking through my things. Plus there's the fact that I have cloths in my bag"_

_"__Gomen Akari-neechan" Mitsuhiko mumbled._

_"__Same goes for you Genta-kun" I told the other boy. "I know for a fact that Ryosuke does not like people looking through his things either."_

_"__Gomen Ryosuke-niisan" Genta apologized._

_"__Don't worry about it kid. Just don't do it again" Caleb smirked._

_Suddenly my cell phone rang, I looked threw my bag and looked at it keeping in hidden from everyone else's view, since I plan on getting a different phone for this dimension. Caller ID said __**Rebecca**__ I looked at Caleb and he looked back. I turned to Hakase._

_"__Is there somewhere I can go to take this call?" I asked "It's my important"_

_"__ah yes, down stairs but it's somewhat of a mess" Hakase answered._

_"__Arigato, that will do" I said and me and Caleb walked to where Hakase was pointing. Me picking up the call on the way._

_"__Hey" I answered walking down the basement steps while Caleb looked the door._

_**Me: That's all for today bye-bye**_


End file.
